


over the outer no gods dispose

by cornix



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Art, Comic, M/M, Secret Samol 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornix/pseuds/cornix
Summary: Somewhere, a body washes ashore.
Relationships: Samot/Samothes (Friends at the Table)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27
Collections: Secret Samol 2019





	over the outer no gods dispose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robotchangeling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotchangeling/gifts).



> Title from Karin Boye's "Prayer to the Sun" (transl. David McDuff)
> 
> Prompt was Samot and Samothes working through their problems in Aubade, which... given the time constraints, this is the abbreviated version of that story, I guess :)


End file.
